Characters
'''What are Characters?''' ''The Characters are playable 3D persons that are part of the game, [[Disney Crossy Road Wikia|Disney Crossy Road]]. They are the most important feature to the game as they give the game its adventure, addiction, designs and its various environments. Originally introduced in [http://crossyroad.wikia.com/wiki/Crossy_Road_Wiki Crossy Road], then adapted by [[Disney Crossy Road Wikia|Disney Crossy Road]], these characters can be unlocked by several methods. Each character having its own features, they are divided in 11 worlds for now, and there is a total of 185 official characters at the moment.'' '''How To Obtain Them?''' ''There are many methods to unlock characters and many new keep appearing throughout the new [[updates]].'' '''Method 1: Prize Machines''' ''Those are the 1st method to unlock a character, and those are the prize machines. Originally introduced in [http://crossyroad.wikia.com/wiki/Crossy_Road_Wiki Crossy Road], it was then adapted by [[Disney Crossy Road Wikia|Disney Crossy Road]]. There are 2 different prize machines, the regular Gacha Prize Machine and the Pixel Prize Machine.'' '''The Gacha Prize Machine: '''''This 1st method is the most commonly used in the '' ''game. To play the Gacha Prize Machine, you need to earn 100 coins that can be '' ''earned through free gifts, daily missions gifts, videos / ads and through the game in'' ''the environments while playing. When a player achieves to collect 100 of those '' ''coins, he has the ability to play the Gacha Prize Machine. When he plays the '' ''machine, the machine will give him a red and black box where in it will be a totally '' ''random character. If it is a new character, the player will earn the character and will '' be able to play with it. However, if it is a duplicate or a character that he already has, he will earn pixel coins, coins that can be used to play the Pixel Prize Machine. '''The Pixel Prize Machine: '''''This 1st method is less commonly used but it stays a'' ''prize machine often played by players. To play the Pixel Prize Machine, you '' ''need to earn 500 pixel coins that can be earned by 2 ways, either in daily '' ''missions gifts or either after getting a duplicate character that you already have in'' ''the Gacha Prize Machine, depending on the rarity, it will give you pixel coins, '' ''those can be 48 pixel coins for a classic character or 128 pixel coins for an epic '' ''character. After collecting 500 pixel coins, the player will be able to play the '' ''machine where it will automatically make gain a player an either classic, rare or '' epic character that the player doesn't have yet. Depending on the age of the player, it can also make them earn the one and only legendary character, [[Hamm]]. '''Method 2: Daily Mission Characters''' ''Those are harder to get but there are some characters that can only be earned through daily missions and not by prize machine. To learn more about [[daily missions]], go on the page. Basically, there are 3 missions per day, 2 missions making a player earn a gift with either coins or pixel coins in it and 1 missions that makes you earn a stamp. Once 6 stamps are earned, that means after 6 days, an exclusive daily mission character will be earned. Note that those characters can ONLY be unlocked through daily missions, in total there are 10 of them which means 60 days to unlock them all at the moment.'' '''Method 3: Secret Characters''' ''Also the 2nd most known method of unlocking characters, secret characters are characters that can be unlocked when completing special requirements. Those requirements do not include any prize machine or any completion of daily missions but are special requirements. Secret characters are seen as black shadows in the character section so players can determine easily who is behind the black shadow. There are many different types of requirements to unlock secret characters but here are the most known:'' '''Completing A Set: '''''This means having a special set of characters before unlocking a special one. For example, having 4 characters that complete Honorable Men Set will make you unlock The King.'' '''Collecting 50____: '''''Perhaps the 2nd most known method of collecting secret characters if to play as a certain type of character and collect 50___ in different rounds. This includes collecting 50 bones, 50 apples, 50 cupcakes, 50 roman numerals, 50 cherries, 50 bananas and other.'' '''Other: '''''This method is of course vague but this includes all the other methods to unlock secret characters. This method always changes but it can be jumping 250 steps, getting trampled by a herd of wildebeest, getting hit by horses, catching a character while playing, getting struck by lightning and so much more.'' '''Method 4: In-App Purchases''' ''The last method to unlock characters is by in-app purchases. Only classic, rare, epic and legendary characters can be unlocked via in-app purchases. The prices are:'' * '''''Classic Character - '''$0.99'' * '''''Rare Character - '''$.99'' * '''''Epic Character - '''$2.99'' * '''''Legendary Character - '''$4.99'' Once a player has payed the price, he will immediately unlock the character he payed for. '''Types Of Characters''' ''There are 6 different types of characters, we classify them in 6 groups because they have different methods to be unlocked.'' '''Classic Character: '''''Those are the most easy ones to get, the classic characters can only be earned via the prize machines. Those are the easiest to get as they are the most common to get. They can be unlocked after spending 100 coins on the Gacha Prize Machine or 500 pixel coins on the Pixel Prize Machine.'' '''Rare Character: '''''Those are harder to get, harder than the classic characters but easier than the epic characters. Those are less common to get but like the classic characters, they can be unlocked via the prize machines by either spending 100 coins on the Gacha Prize Machine or 500 pixel coins on the Pixel Prize Machine.'' '''Epic Character: '''''Those are the hardest characters to get via the prize machines. They are a lot harder than the classic characters and harder than the rare characters. They are very not common to get but they can be unlocked via the prize machines by either spending 100 coins on the Gacha Prize Machine or 500 pixel coins on the Pixel Prize Machine.'' '''Legendary Character: '''''There is only 1 legendary character, [[Hamm]]. He can ONLY be unlocked via the Pixel Prize Machine or by in-app purchases but it all depends of what age the player is. Older players can ONLY unlock Hamm by in-app purchases while younger ones can unlock Hamm via the Pixel Prize Machine and the in-app purchases.'' '''Daily Missions Character: '''''Those can be unlocked if a player has connected for 6 days and has earned 6 stamps by completing 6 daily missions. A daily mission character is an exclusive character that can ONLY be unlocked via collecting 6 stamps and earning the character.'' '''Secret Character: '''''The last types of characters are the secret characters that are shadows on the My Collection screen when they aren't unlocked yet. They will tell you that they cannot be unlocked via in-app purchases, by daily missions or by prize machines which makes them hard to get if you don't know how to unlock them.'' '''All The Characters''' ''Here are all the characters that exist in the game for now on. There are 185 of them that are official but once player has 187 characters that he has earned through a glitch that you can go see at the end.'' ''''' Secret Character Unlock Criteria''''' '''Bandersnatch: Complete Daily Challenges.''' '''Humpty Dumpty: Complete the Heroes of Wonderland Character set.''' '''Wilkins: Collect 50 Roman Numerals while playing as Time.''' '''Vegetable Soldier: Get burned by a Magnifying Glass while playing as a Green Army Man.''' '''Vegetable Servant: Complete the Born to Serve character set.''' ''Those are all the characters and the criterias to unlock the secret characters and the daily mission characters. Although there are 185 characters, a player has 187 characters and has got Bayard and The White Queen in the [[Alice Through The Looking Glass]] environment. For now, those are the only screenshots to prove the glitch:'' As you can see, Bayard, The White Queen or 187 characters are playable. We are not sure if those are a glitch for the next update but for unknown reasons, a player has unlocked them. '''How Many?''' ''At first, there was only 125 characters for the release of the game on March 28, 2016. But after 2 updates released on April and May, the game has now 185 characters.'' '''March 28, 2016:''' 125 Characters '''April 28, 2016:''' + 25 Characters '''May 28, 2016:''' +35 Characters & 2 Glitch Characters That's it, and you, what characters do you want the game to release for the future updates? Go check our other main pages: - [[Updates]] (There are 2 major updates in total) - [[Out Of Time Deaths]] (There are 11 out of time deaths in total) - [[Playable Environments]] (There are 11 playable environments in total) - [[8 Bit Themes]] (There are 14 8-bit musics in total) - [[Glitches]] (There are 2 glitches in total) =